


Dottie is an Ass-Hat

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Drabbles after this shit-show of an election [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Peggy thinks Angie only speaks Italian, talks with Dottie on the phone about how hot Angie is. Angie’s there half the time. Dottie’s an ass-hat. Angie is great at acting tho.





	

“She’s honestly gorgeous, I don’t know how someone so gorgeous isn’t already on the stage.” Peggy spoke in a low voice. She didn’t want to bother the woman standing across the elevator from her. And Peggy wouldn’t even be making these calls in the elevator if, by some weird engineering, it wasn’t the only place in their building that had decent service!

Angie Martinelli stood in the elevator as well. She really did belong on stage, Peggy was convinced that she didn’t get parts because she didn’t know English. Surely there had to be Italian shows though?

Not that she’d been following Angie’s career or anything.

The elevator door dinged and opened. Dottie Underwood stood outside with the most shit-eating grin Peggy’d seen in a long while.

“Dottie? What are you-”

“Angie!” Dottie called out, “Long time no see, how have you been?”

Much to Peggy’s amazement Angie replied, “Decent, Dots, how bout you?”

They both turned to see Peggy gaping. But Peggy recovered quickly, she flushed a vibrant pink and smashed the ‘close door button’. Dottie and Angie burst out laughing and neither could catch the door before it closed.

Peggy would have to face the two arses eventually, but not right now. Now she was going back to her room to drink the bourbon stashed in her wall.


End file.
